


Avatar: The Record of Xion

by ellie_cat



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Airbender Hwanwoong, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Avatar Son Dongju | Xion, Capitalism in my Republic City? It's More Likely Than You Think, Earthbender Leedo, Illegal Pro-Bending, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Non Bender Seoho, Non Bender Son Dongmyeong, Non Benders (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Pro-Bending, Republic City, Sochi & Mochi, Spirit World, Sugar gliders, Team Avatar the Third
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat
Summary: Yeo Hwanwoong is an Air Ballet teacher for those who want to learn and a landlord to an ex-assassin by day, a player in Illegal Pro-Bending by night. But it's just until his debts are paid, and tonight's his last night because he'll have enough by Friday. Thoughts of the Avatar are so far from his mind that he might as well be living under a rock and not in his parent's house. Until the Avatar asks him to be his airbending teacher, and comes in a package deal with his older twin.His life is about to be violently shaken up, whether he likes the brat or not.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & ONEUS Ensemble, Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong, Son Dongju | Xion & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Avatar: The Record of Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong has a bad day, takes his anger out on his opponents at his night job, gets chased by a gang, and meets the Avatar, but not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the whole first book outlined yeehaw, welcome to my weus avatar au with some ateez and loona and other idols sprinkled in, as a treat. I'm going to try to keep this light like the show is most of the time, so don't worry about it being mysterious and shrouded in mystery like my other fics. I wrote it really really late when I was really sleepy so forgive me if I missed something while I was beta-ing.

Let’s just say Hwanwoong’s day wasn’t going well. First that third-rate discount gang he maybe sorta owed money to had tried to collect before Hwanwoong slipped gracefully away (not before tripping over three different baskets of wares that some the vendors in the market were selling, including some guy’s prized cabbages, apparently). Second he’d missed his train and had to walk to his job, where he tutored other airbenders in the newly emerging air-bending ballet style (now that there were enough of them to form something like that) and been late. Yeojin had not let him live that down throughout the entire class, so he may or may not have sent a breeze her way to make her lose her balance just a tiny bit. 

Her sister, who was watching like she always did, had shot him a glare and promptly flicked water at him from the open water bottle at her side. She didn’t seem to be too upset over the whole thing though because she waved at him and sent him the same thankful smile as always before herding her sister out of the studio. 

Third, the gang had found him on his way home and was now cornering him in an alley. He could handle them— he was one of the stronger airbenders to graduate from the Republic City Air Temple’s tutelage— but before he had a chance to do anything, someone barged straight down the alley from behind the gang and, in a few flares of strategic firebending, he suddenly did not have a gang to fight anymore. 

“Um, I had that,” Hwanwoong started. The kid (he had to be younger than Hwanwoong) frowned and just said, “No you couldn’t, you’re a non-bender.” He was looking pointedly at Hwanwoong’s clothes. 

“It was laundry day, kid. My family aren’t benders,” Hwanwoong responded, grimacing as he formed a small whirlwind on his fingertip. The kid shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean you’re a strong one,” the kid replied breezily as he turned and started walking away. 

“Brat,” Hwanwoong muttered, before picking his way through the slightly burnt gang members moaning in pain on the floor. “Serves you right,” he whispered. “Tell your boss payment will be delivered Friday.”

And then, he went home the normal way, thankfully being granted an uneventful, peaceful walk home. _If I ever see that kid again_ , he thought, _it would be way too soon_. Self-absorbed firebending brat. 

_Not that firebending makes someone bad_ , he thought to himself as he winced guiltily. Even though the Fire Nation’s attacks had long since become history only taught in classes, some stigma still remained. This kid just happened to be a prick. 

He lazed about the family house for a bit before the sun went down. Noticing the way it was noticeably darker than just a few minutes before, he changed into the clothes for his other job. After tonight, I can quit, he thought happily as he fitted the padding to his torso. His second job wasn’t exactly legal anymore, as long as you were betting on the outcome of matches, but to make money, well… and he needed the money, so, after tonight, he could quit the less than legal version and start doing the completely legal version. 

He carefully picked his way through the busy night streets and slipped into the alleyway he knew very well by now, ducking through the warehouse door as his ears picked up on the cheers coming from within. Right now, YYXY should be going against MAMAMOO. 

From what he knew, YYXY were formidable rookies with incredible win rates, but MAMAMOO were longtime denizens of the ring and were a shoo-in to win tonight’s match. He watched for a few minutes from the very back of the crowd as the two teams skillfully fought with their bending before someone clapped a hand on his shoulder in greeting. He looked up and found Geonhak, his earth-bending teammate, watching the match before them. 

“Nice to see you’re on time tonight,” Geonhak rumbled, turning to look at him. “I was beginning to think I’d have to send someone for you to get you here.”

“Haha, very funny, Mr.I-Didn’t-Come-To-Our-Tournament-Game-Because-I-Was-Hungover,” Hwanwoong reminded him. Geonhak coughed. 

“Anyway, we’re versing ONEWE tonight. Apparently they have a new firebender standing in for Cya while he’s… wherever he is,” Geonhak told him. Hwanwoong sighed. 

“I know you know him outside the ring, Leedo,” Hwanwoong said obnoxiously, using his stage name, “It’s painful watching you try and pretend otherwise.”

“I would hurt you but we need you tonight,” Geonhak gritted out, leading him over to where the other half of the team was waiting. 

“You love me,” Hwanwoong responded, smirking. Geonhak coughed again. 

“I hate you, actually,” Geonhak corrected, with no real heat behind the words. The other two were already there, their longtime firebender Mingi and his friend San who was standing in for their usual waterbender, Keonhee, who’d had to go back to the Northern Water Tribe for some family event which would “take so very long, just replace me.” 

“Hey Mings,” Hwanwoong greeted, bumping arms with the guy. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know, just wishing I wasn’t in debt to the mafia, but, you know, that’s like, normal,” Mingi replied. Hwanwoong coughed. 

“You didn’t tell me you did this because you were in debt to the mafia,” San furiously whispered. Hwanwoong coughed some more.

“I forgot you didn’t know that,” Mingi whispered as their team name was announced overhead. Hwanwoong coughed again. 

“Do you know the rules, San?” Hwanwoong asked, trying to change the topic. San nodded even as he glared at Mingi. 

“You just have to push the other team out of the ring with your bending, right?”

“Right, and uh, let’s just get out there and destroy ONEWE, like usual,” Hwanwoong said, to which Geonhak grunted, Mingi laughed nervously, and San gave a half-hearted cheer. “If we don’t win this I’ll kill you,” Hwanwoong sing-songed, to which Geonhak gave a louder, more energetic grunt, Mingi and San gave more full-hearted cheers. 

“I’m scared,” San whispered, side-eyeing Hwanwoong, who just gave him a breezy smile and leaned close. 

“You should be,” he whispered, entirely joking. San yelped though, so he must be intimidating, somehow. San gulped before his features smoothed out into a professionally neutral expression. He almost looked scary. 

The gates in front of them opened with a screech, and Hwanwoong smirked. 

“It’s showtime, people,” he announced, and out they walked. 

His facade lasted all of fifteen seconds when his cool walkout was ruined with a stumble upon seeing the firebender that walked out with the usual members of ONEWE. The brat actually smirked when he noticed. 

Hwanwoong was going to airpunch that stupid smirk off his stupid face by the time this was over. 

Because the stand-in firebender for ONEWE was none other than the one that had so graciously “saved” him from that wannabe gang earlier. 

“Oh, it’s you,” he said as they faced each other, because of course they were across from each other in their starting positions. He had the gall to sound amused and oh, Hwanwoong was so going to tornado slam him into the opposite wall. 

“I… hate you,” Hwanwoong replied, to which the prick laughed. “So much,” he added. The prick laughed some more. He distantly heard the referee yell, “Start!”

Almost as soon as Hwanwoong was throwing an offensive the kid had a defensive flame up, keeping him from being pushed too far back on the playing area. He was fast, Hwanwoong could give him that. It wasn’t everyday a firebender could match an airbender’s bending speed. 

“Feisty, I like it,” the brat called, “I was worried this was going to be boring.”

“Can’t you ever just, I don’t know, not be a prick?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never tried it,” the brat responded as they threw attacks at each other, both dodging with an ease and equality in skill that was really starting to frustrate Hwanwoong. 

“Maybe you should, maybe I’ll knock the prick out of you so you don’t even have to lift a finger to try,” Hwanwoong muttered. The kid smiled, a feral kind of smile. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he responded, as they started throwing attacks at each other quicker, each beginning to barely escape the other’s attacks. Hwanwoong had some burnet patches on his armor and his hair, which he was kinda pissed about, but seeing the rips on the armor and bruises from his attacks on the other filled him with glee so he just kept going, barely noticing the other fights his teammates were having until Geonhak was thrown into him. 

“Shield us from Fire Brat for a second,” Hwanwoong grunted as he kept them upright with his air, twirling them around so that Geonhak could put up an earth cover. 

“Yonghoon, could you not do that when I’m trying to knock the brat out of your firebender?” Hwanwoong asked, voice strained, smile tight. Yonghoon laughed. 

“Trust me, Hwanwoong, we’ve all tried, even his twin has tried, he’s hopeless,” Yonghoon replied, willingly letting himself get shoved almost to the edge of the arena by Hwanwoong’s air blast. “Good luck!” He said as Hwanwoong slid Geonhak back into position and he turned to face Fire Brat again, who’d looked to have melted Geonhak’s earth shield. 

“Lovely to see your tiny face again,” Fire Brat greeted him. Hwanwoong tsked as he threw a few attacks at him. “Ah, no more comebacks? Got it, Shorty.”

“Can you just, shut up? I’m trying to shove you into the other wall here,” Hwanwoong bit out. 

“I don’t know, can I?” He asked, smirking. Hwanwoong was about at his limit. Usually, he was just as carefree as any other airbender, but he’d had a shitty day— no, week— and he was not about to let some brat of a kid ruin his last day doing illegal pro-bending with his team (minus Keonhee, Hwanwoong missed the sound of his screams as he dodged enemy attacks in the background). 

Hwanwoong drew in a deep breath, emptied his mind, and had at it. By the time he was all the way mentally present again, San was the only one who had fallen off the platform out of their team, while Yonghoon, Harin, and Kanghyun were in the water below and the brat was clinging to the opposite wall like his life depended on it. 

“It’s— it’s just water,” Hwanwoong called upon seeing the kid’s scared expression. He couldn’t deny how seeing the kid on the other wall like that made him happy though. Perhaps he’d managed to take the kid down a peg. 

“No thanks, I’d rather not get wet for anyone,” the kid replied, dryly as the referee announced RWBZ’s win. 

“Suit yourself, bye,” Hwanwoong said, and turned around and helped his team get San back onto the platform. Usually it was no problem for a waterbender but San looked exhausted, so Hwanwoong helped ferry him back up after he went halfway. 

“Great job, team, you did great for your first match, San,” Hwanwoong praised. 

“Thanks, do I get to live?” San asked, laughing. Hwanwoong pretended to think on it as they all walked out of the ring together.

“Sure, I guess. Let’s go get our money,” Hwanwoong said, and led the way towards the pay office. 

“Tonight’s pay,” the lady said, giving him a smile and clap on the back as she handed him his share. “I’ll miss seeing your face around here, airbender.”

“I’ll miss seeing you after nearly every match,” Hwanwoong replied, truthfully. She just rolled her eyes and waved him away as she beckoned Mingi forward. 

Hwanwoong waited with Geonhak and San as Mingi joined them before giving them a bow. 

“I know we only did this match together, San, but I’m glad we got to do one together.”

“Same here, maybe I’ll join you in legal pro-bending one day,” San responded, bowing his head in acknowledgement. 

“It’s been a pleasure to fight alongside you two,” Hwanwoong said to Geonhak and Mingi. Mingi burst into tears and lifted Hwanwoong up and into a tight hug. 

“I’ll miss you, Woongie, come see our matches sometimes and bet on us, yeah?” Mingi asked, doing his best puppy dog eyes which he knew always melted Hwanwoong. 

“Not a chance in hell,” Hwanwoong said, “I’m betting on the other team.”

“You’re so mean to us,” Mingi laughed, “thanks for being here.”

“I wish you would stick around longer, but I can’t fault for wanting to get out,” Geonhak sighed. “You know where to find me if you ever want to see my mug of a face.” Hwanwoong nodded. 

“Thanks for everything guys,” Hwanwoong murmured.

“Thanks for being our team’s Ace,” Mingi replied, earnestly. Hwanwoong felt something clog up his throat. 

“I’m not—,” 

“You are,” a new voice interrupted. “Not many people can beat me, especially not airbenders. You’re good, Shorty.”

“I have a name,” Hwanwoong sighed without turning around. “What do you want?” He asked as he turned around to face the newcomer. 

“Your name,” the kid replied. “Mine’s Xion.”

“No it’s not,” said a voice as another boy, who looked nearly identical popped out from behind Xion. “His name’s Dongju. Mine’s Dongmyeong, I’m ONEWE’s manager.”

“When will you let me have my cool code name,” Dongju sighed, long-suffering.

“In that case, mine’s Korran,” Hwanwoong said, citing a name that had risen in popularity following Korra’s tenure as the avatar. Dongju’s eyes went wide like he was looking at Hwanwoong in a new light. 

“Is it really?” Dongju asked, mouth open a little bit. 

“No, it’s Hwanwoong,” Hwanwoong said, laughing. “You’re pretty alright, now that you’ve been knocked into a wall.”

“Thanks for that,” Dongmyeong laughed. “He kinda needed it—,” he grunted in pain, “— don’t you kick me Dongju you know it as well as everyone else— and plus you did really well.”

“Ahem, anyway, I wanted one more thing too; I have a request of you,” Dongju started. “Can we go somewhere private for that part?” 

“Uh, sure,” Hwanwoong said, “I’ll catch you guys later, I promise.”

“You better,” Mingi sniffed, “let’s go get some food, San, my treat!”

“Not your treat,” San sniffed right back, “you are in debt to the mafia, save that money, my treat.”

“You’re usually never so nice to me—,”

“—and I’m telling Hongjoong.”

“Fuck.”

———————————

“Welcome to my house, you can uh, go sit down I guess while I get some refreshments. We have water, and uh, more water. Crap, I forgot to go grocery shopping.” 

“We’re good,” Dongmyeong called. “If he has to wait any longer he’s gonna chicken out of this.”

“Out of what?” Hwanwoong asked, tilting his head as he started walking over to sit down. 

“Iwanttoaskyoutobemyairbendingteacher,” Dongju grit out. Hwanwoong froze, a pleasant smile stuck on his face. 

“Your what? What was that? I didn’t quite catch that,” Hwanwoong asked. Dongju pouted, looking away. 

“Don’t make me say it again,” Dongju whined, wincing as his brother elbowed him in the ribs. “Fine, Raava Above, I want you to be my airbending teacher.”

“But you’re a firebender—,” Dongju shut him up by clumsily airbending the tiniest gust of wind straight at Hwanwoong’s face. 

“I’m the Avatar, and I want you to be my airbending teacher,” Dongju sighed. Hwanwoong’s brain short-circuited.

“Dude I just teach air ballet and do illegal pro-bending sometimes…,” Hwanwoong blurted. And oh, oh Raava he’s an idiot. He just called the Avatar dude and has been calling him a brat, prick, and kid to his face. 

“You have the style I want to learn. So I want you to teach me airbending, those things don’t matter to me, really,” Dongju huffed. “Will you do it, or not?”

“I guess?” Hwanwoong says, and it comes out like a question. Oh, Raava Above, he’s so screwed. 

“Great, when can Dongju start?” Dongmyeong asks, and that question certainly cuts through his panic to start a whole new one. 

“Tomorrow, he can join my beginner’s air ballet class to learn the basics of the movements I use and how to do some basic air-bending,” Hwanwoong responds immediately, because he is nothing if not a proud business owner and air ballet teacher. “Why didn’t you go to the Air Temple again?” 

“The last Avatar did not leave a good impression on the elite of Republic City. We would know, we’re from the Son family. So we kept quiet about Dongju’s powers and we’ve only just started looking for tutors for him for the other elements. The ONEWE guys had only great things to say about you, so Dongju wanted to see if you were what he was looking for. Turns out you were, so here we are. Next up is a Water teacher once he starts getting better with Air.”

“That’s actually a solid plan.” They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hwanwoong asked, “Anything else or…?”

“Oh yeah, we don’t really have a place to live anymore because we ran away last night after we decided to start looking. Can we crash here maybe?” Dongju announced. Hwanwoong was about to lose it. 

“Sure,” he said, voice going up about four octaves in the middle of that small word. 

These twins were going to be the death of him. 

———————————

It did not occur to him until he was making breakfast for three (for three!) that he was now the airbending teacher of the Avatar. 

And he was letting them live in his house. Man, he hadn’t thought that out. His parents would be back from his cousin’s wedding in the Earth Kingdom in two weeks. Meaning he’d have to find some other place for the twins to crash before then, potentially, depending on what his parents thought of them.

Technically, he had an apartment above the studio he owned, which he was already renting out. Maybe Seoho, his tenant, would be okay with having two other roommates?

That probably wouldn’t work out. For now, he decided to stop thinking about it as he finished up breakfast and plated it. He crossed his arms as he stared at the plates, frowning and wondering if the twins would even like what he made. They had mentioned they were kids of one of the Elite families. 

“What’s that smell?” He heard a sleepy voice ask from behind. When he turned, he was greeted with the almost comical sight of Dongmyeong struggling to stay awake, leading his brother, who looked to still be mostly asleep, to the table. 

“Pancakes. They probably won’t be fancy but I promise they taste good,” Hwanwoong said, picking up the twins’ plates and placing them in front of them. It was hilarious seeing Dongju’s eyes shoot open as Hwanwoong set his plate in front of him. “I have honey for you to put on them, if you want.” Hwanwoong told them, turning and heading back into the kitchen to grab his plate and the jar of honey. 

“Thank you, for this, for everything,” Dongmyeong told him as he sat down. “We really appreciate it, even though Dongju might not show it.” Dongju, who was spooning some honey onto his pancakes, nodded, but ultimately refused to look up at Hwanwoong as he pushed the honey to the middle of the table.

Hwanwoong laughed as he watched Dongju dig in, still tactfully avoiding looking at him. “It’s no problem, but you guys might want to look out when my parents get back, they have the final say on if you can stay, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem with them.”

“You’re kicking us out?” Dongmyeong pouted, full puppy dog eyes on. Hwanwoong shook his head. 

“Not at all. I went from being their only child, to being over at the Air Temple for months on end while I was trained and educated, then to coming back here but hardly being around. They miss having kids to dote on, I’m sure they’ll love you too,” Hwanwoong explained. 

“Wait, you got taught at the Air Temple?” Dongmyeong asked, head tilted. Hwanwoong nodded. 

“My first bending experience was completely accidental and showed I had strong bending abilities. However, I hadn’t expected to be a bender since neither of my parents are, and because neither of them knew anything about bending, they signed me up for training with the Air Temple right away. I was taught by Rohan for a bit before the other instructors made him retire, and then I had… uh, you guys know Jinora right?”

“Yeah, the Avatar’s granddaughter who was really good with the Spirit World, right?” Dongmyeong asked. Hwanwoong nodded. 

“I had her daughter, Kyarra, as my official instructor for the rest of my time there, but Rohan still taught me things when he was feeling well enough for it. I swear, that old man is probably still teaching kids when the others aren’t looking,” Hwanwoong reminisced, fondly. 

“Wouldn’t he be in his, like, hundreds at this point?” Dongju asked, to which Hwanwoong nodded. 

“His grandmother, Katara, lived to be 110, so I don’t doubt that he’s still going strong,” Hwanwoong explained. 

“Wait, Katara, as in, Avatar Aang’s wife?” Dongju asked, eyes sparking with interest as he finally met Hwanwoong’s gaze. 

“Yep, that would be her. Most of the instructors over there are related to Avavtar Aang one way or another,” Hwanwoong explained. “Their family tree is very proud of being able to teach new airbenders, and passing on the Air Nomads’ culture.”

“So you’re saying you were taught by Avatar Aang’s grandson?” Dongju asked, incredulous. Hwanwoong smirked as he nodded. 

“I was Rohan’s favorite while I was there. Said I reminded him of Ikki,” Hwanwoong told him. 

“Maybe there was a reason I picked you, after all,” Dongju sniffed, before turning back to his pancakes. Hwanwoong spooned some honey onto his pancakes, which he had yet to touch, knowing the twins would have questions for him. 

“Maybe,” he smirked, “How’d you find out you were the Avatar?”

“If the accidentally bending other elements every now and then wasn’t enough of a clue, the other Avatars appearing in my dreams asking if I was ready to play my part kind of put the last nail in the coffin,” Dongju said, shrugging. 

“Oh, wow, uh, did they give you hints about what was coming or?” Hwanwoong asked, sweating. He’d almost forgotten that Avatars, and their teams, did a lot of dangerous things. 

“Nope. Korra hit me on the back of my head really hard and asked when I was going to get my head out of my ass. Aang asked me how his family was all the time, I think he was trying to get me to go to the Air Temple here in Republic City because he kept nudging me with his elbow and a smile on his face as he said it,” Dongju explained, looking up at the ceiling with a wry smile. 

“Do you think coming to me was alright, in that case?” Hwanwoong asked, biting his lip. 

“Well, last night Aang said he admired your adaptability and flexibility when you fight,” Dongju said, giving him a smile, “Something about that dream felt like a farewell from them, so I think I’m doing okay, for now.”

“Avatar- Avatar Aang really said that about me?” Hwanwoong asked, suddenly on the verge of tears. Dongju nodded. 

“He also said you should loosen up a little bit and have fun more,” Dongju told him. Hwanwoong nodded, laughing. 

“I should, maybe I’ll work on that while I’m teaching you. Now let me eat my breakfast so we can get to classes today,” Hwanwoong said. It got very quiet very quick. Hwanwoong nodded, hummed contentedly, and dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hwanwoong : oh, is that who i owe money to? time to make a graceful exit!  
> hwanwoong : *trips over several market baskets on his way out of that situation*
> 
> xion : i'm mean but also i'm baby  
> hwanwoong : sounds fake but ok  
> xion : i'm also the avatar teehee teach me airbending  
> hwanwoong sOuNdS fAKe buT Ok  
> xion : also can we live here? we ran away from home  
> hwanwoong : SOUNDS FAKE BUT OK I GUESS


End file.
